


got me under your spell

by takesmeunder



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mark Blackthorn/Kieran from tda, One Night Stands, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesmeunder/pseuds/takesmeunder
Summary: Alec Lightwood has a been a History teacher at Clave Academy for years without a hitch. Until Magnus Bane, the new Chemistry teacher, comes in and shakes everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wouldn't have even blossomed without the absolutely amazing artwork by mundanelion which you can check out [here.](http://mundanelion.tumblr.com/post/157148457698/kids-these-days-watch-too-many-unaccurate-movies)
> 
> also want to shout out Claudia and Hazel, who without their guidance, this fic would have 0 good ideas and probably be a lot more fluffy. I say this so you can blame them later.
> 
>  
> 
> this fic will update at MINIMUM once a week. i imagine it will be between 15-20k when complete.
> 
>  
> 
> i live for self validation. comments and kudos are cookies. i love cookies.

Alec’s not having a good day. He woke up late for the start of the new semester, forgot his coffee on the counter, nearly got caught speeding, and now he can’t find his pass to get into the teacher’s lounge before his class starts.

He’s frantically searching his bag when there’s a touch on his back, and he stands up straight, nearly elbowing whoever it is touching him in the face.

“Allow me.”

Alec looks up, or rather, down, and suddenly it feels like his mouth is filled with peanut butter. The man staring back at him is beautiful, hair styled in a way that leaves half of it flopping over his forehead, pink tips that he somehow manages to pull off, and he may have the prettiest eyes Alec’s ever seen.

“Sorry?” Alec manages to get out, swallowing even though his entire mouth is dry.

The man chuckles. “You seem to be struggling. I figured unless you’re a very old student, you’re a teacher who can’t find his entry pass.”

“I-yes,” Alec manages to spits out, trying to figure out what it is that’s bugging him about this guy. “Have we met?”

The man scans his pass and the door clicks open. “No, but have you watched any gay porn recently?”

Alec’s eyes widen and he nearly drops his bag. He can feel his cheeks turning a deep red as the heat spreads up his neck. “No. What? I-no. No, I haven’t.”

“I’m just messing with you,” Gorgeous Man says. “I’m Magnus Bane, the new Chemistry teacher. And who might you be?”

“Um,” Alec says, ever so eloquently. “I’m uh, my name is Alec. Lightwood. Alec Lightwood. I’m the History teacher.”

Magnus smiles at him again, holding open the door for Alec to pass through. “Pleasure to meet you, Alec,” he says, gesturing for Alec to go inside. “I just saw you in trouble so I thought I would help. I’m actually on my way to class. Maybe I’ll see you later?”

Alec slides his foot forward to stop the door from closing. “Yeah, sure. Maybe. See you around.”

He watches Magnus go, eyes tracing down the length of his body before he manages to snap himself out of it, looking around quickly to make sure no one saw him blatantly checking out another teacher.

Alec barely makes it to class on time, walking in with the stragglers who had gotten lost on campus.

“Hello everyone!” Alec says, surprised to see most of the seats are filled. During the first week, most students skip out as it's an introduction to the course sort of week. “If you all get seated and settle down, we can get started. I've created a course outline of sorts, and if the folks in the front will take one from the packages on their desk and pass them back, we can go over it together so you know what you have to look forward to!”

He’s just going over what they'll be doing in week six when there’s suddenly multiple loud bangs from somewhere in the hall. A few of Alec’s students frown, and then Alec’s frowning when it happens again.

“Well, they aren’t gunshots,” One student says, and Alec’s a little annoyed at the relief he feels as he heads to the door.

“Don’t move,” Alec says, pointing to the class. “I’ll be right back.”

Alec follows the noise, and the unfortunate smell of burning rubber to the Chemistry classroom across the hall. He pushes open the door, only to regret it when every single head in the room turns to look at him.

He peeks his head around the door, eyes widening when he sees Mister Gorgeous from earlier in the morning. Except now he’s in a lab coat and glasses, with ten large beakers smoking across the table in front of him.

“Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus greets, smiling with his teeth. “What can I do for you?”

Alec swallows against the peanut butter mouth. “My uh, classroom is across the hall,” he gets out. “Heard some noises, it interrupted us going over the syllabus. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

Magnus hums, pours something into one of the last two beakers and the loud noise Alec heard from his classroom is twofold in the chemistry lab. He covers his ears over the multiple bangs and then frowns. “Sorry about that. We’ll try to keep it down but we’ll be doing, well, chemistry, and sometimes the noise is out of my hands.”

“Okay,” Alec says, still frowning. “History is hard to teach with interruptions,” he continues. “So, if you could try your best…”

“Of course,” Magnus says. “If you’ll excuse us, we can get back to our lesson?”

Alec snaps himself out of whatever trance he’s in and nods. “Yeah, of course. Sorry to interrupt. I’ll just- I’ll go.”

He closes the door behind him as he leaves, trying to get shake the bad feeling once he returns to his own class. Something tells him Magnus Bane could end up causing him some trouble this year.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come ooon, Alec,” Izzy begs. “It’ll be fun. You’ll get to let loose, dance a little, drink a little, or a lot. Don’t make me go alone with Simon.”

Alec sighs, looking up from his phone. “Why are you even going to a gay bar, Iz? I didn’t think that was your scene.”

Izzy shrugs, looking at her reflection in the full length mirror. “Not really in the mood to get hit on,” she admits. “Sometimes it’s nice to just dance and have a good time without having to worry about a random guy touching your ass.”

“Maybe if your dresses weren’t so short,” Alec gestures to her leather dress, tight against her thighs.

Izzy turns then, brow knitted into a frown. “Hey, it doesn’t matter what the fuck I’m wearing,” she snaps angrily, catching Alec off guard. “It doesn’t mean someone can touch me without permission. Me looking good is not an automatic invitation to my body.”

Alec pauses typing on his phone, looking up at his sister with a certain fondness. “You’re right,” he says. “Sorry, Iz.”

“You’ll be forgiven if you come with me tonight,” Izzy answers, applying glitter under her eyes. “You can even borrow my glitter.”

“Hard pass on the glitter,” Alec says quickly.

Izzy eyes him up and down. “Fine, but I’m helping you pick out an outfit.”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Alec asks, feeling a bit picked apart.

“The list of what’s not wrong is shorter,” Izzy answers with a sly smile. “Come, let’s get you looking like you’re not a high school teacher.”

“But I am a high school teacher,” Alec says, allowing Izzy to pull him down the hallway towards his bedroom.

Izzy ransacks his room, going so deep into his closet Alec almost cracks a joke about how long it took him to get out of there once upon a time. “Here, you can wear this.”

Alec nearly turns his nose up in disgust. “I am not wearing that. There's a reason it was buried so deep in there.”

“The point of going out is to dress up,” Izzy says, laying the red silk button up on his bed. “You wear so much black, Alec. Red brings out your beautiful brown eyes,” she says with a pout, and Alec knows he’s already lost. “Please?”

“Fine,” Alec says. “But I’m wearing jeans and you are not to touch me with the glitter.”

Izzy jumps up and down excitedly, pulling Alec into an embrace before looking down at her phone. “Oh, Simon’s on his way,” she says, and Alec tries not to grimace. “We’ll split the Uber three ways. Save more money for drinks that way.”

Izzy sees herself out, leaving Alec to strip off his black t-shirt and slide the red shirt off its hook. He can’t deny that he likes the feeling of the material against his skin, and when he catches sight of himself in the mirror he doesn’t look half bad. The red really does bring out his eyes.

As he finishes doing up the last of the buttons, Izzy knocks on his door three times in quick succession and throws it open. “Oh, Alec. You look so good.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Alec says, rolling his eyes. “Time to go?”

Simon appears from behind Izzy, and when he sees Alec his eyes light up. “Whoa, look at you! Wearing something other than the color of death. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Who invited the nerd?” Alec teases with a grin, chuckling under his breath at the insulted look on Simon’s face.

“Izzy did. And are you really calling me a nerd, Alec Lightwood? You’re the freaking History teacher, you’re nerdier than me,” Simon gives it right back, and Alec’s a little proud at how far he’s come defending himself.

Izzy pushes Simon back, holding her phone aloft. “Uber’s here!”

Alec tucks his wallet into the back pocket of his jeans, following the other two out and closing the door behind him. The drive to the club is uneventful, if Alec ignores Simon’s rambling and Izzy’s excited noises as they get closer.

The car comes to a stop and the driver wishes them a good night, the three of them tumbling out into the bright florescent lights, a sign flashing PANDEMONIUM overhead, the PAN and IUM occasionally flashing out to just leave DEMON. Alec’s lip twists with distaste, but he’s not left with much time to think about when Izzy grabs his hand and drags him towards the front door.

The line up to get in is down the warehouse and around the corner, and Alec’s about to open his mouth to complain when Izzy speaks with one of the bodyguards, and the three of them are being let in ahead of everyone else.

Izzy pulls Simon towards the dance floor the second they’re inside. “I’m gonna get something to drink,” Alec says, giving a small wave to let them know he’ll be okay.

Somehow, he manages to get lucky and finds an open stool at the bar. He flags down the bartender and squints at her name tag. “Maia, how are you tonight?”

She seems to read him for a moment, palms flat on what must be a very sticky bar before she answers him. “I’m pretty good, actually. What can I get you?”

“I’m… actually not too sure,” Alec admits. “I don’t really go out and I don’t drink very much.”

Maia appears to think it over for a moment before she walks away and then comes back with a glass, cherries in the bottom. “This is nice and sweet. You ever had a white freezie as a kid?”

“Uhhhh,” Alec says, taking the drink slowly. “Growing up, my parents weren’t exactly what you’d call the nurturing kind.”

Maia smiles, and it’s a little sad. “Well, I think you’ll like this. It’s basically like drinking juice.”

Alec takes a sip of the concoction, and finds Maia’s right. “This is actually really good, thank you,” he says, sliding a few bills across the bar. “Keep the change.”

Maia nods at him, and then she’s off to deal with a customer yelling for her at the other end of the bar. Alec turns back to the club, listens to the way the beat drops and how the bodies on the dance floor move together. He’s just about to take another sip of his drink when there’s a hand on his shoulder.

“Izzy, I told you I don’t dance—Oh,” Alec stops talking when his gaze settles on none other than Magnus Bane.

“Come here often?” Magnus asks, taking the seat beside him without asking. “Is Izzy your girlfriend?”

Alec tries to speak, but his mind is too busy trying to break down what Magnus is wearing. He’s in a tight white button down, buttons only done up halfway with a suit jacket over top. He’s got quite a few necklaces hanging from his neck, and Alec notices the eyeshadow and glitter he has on his face. Magnus appears to be waiting for something. Right, he asked Alec a question.

“Izzy’s my sister,” Alec finally speaks, taking another drink from his cup to relieve the dryness in his mouth that he’s come to accept comes with being in Magnus’ vicinity. “She asked me to come out with her tonight.”

Magnus’ eyes sparkle in the dancing lights from the lasers. “So, are gay bars not your usually haunt then?”

Alec considers his options. He’s not out to any of the faculty at the high school, in fact, the only people who know he’s gay is his family. He can’t quite place it, but there’s something about Magnus that makes him feel…comfortable. He decides to go for it.

“If I were to go out enough to have a usual haunt,” Alec starts, licks his lips. “Then it would be a gay bar. Not sure it would be this specific one, but. Yeah.”

Magnus smiles. “Can I buy you a drink, Alexander?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Alec admits, and he can hear Izzy screaming in his head to just let Magnus buy him a damn drink. “I, uh, try not to mix work and pleasure.”

“That’s…interesting,” Magnus says. “I’m all about mixing things. Usually more fun than not.”

Alec clears his throat, waves Maia down. “Can I get a water?”

“You hitting on my boss?” Maia asks, and Alec’s taken aback.

“Sorry, what?” Alec asks, looking between the two of them. “Magnus is a teacher at the same high school as me.”

“Oh, did I not mention?” Magnus is nearly grinning ear from ear. “Teacher by day, club owner by night.”

That’s an interesting development, Alec decides. “I never would have expected,” he settles for.

“Most don’t,” Magnus admits, sucking on the straw of his own drink. Alec tries not to watch the way his tongue circles it before sucking it into his mouth. “It’s always fun to see their reactions.”

“Definitely a surprise,” Alec concludes, taking a drink of his water. “So, what made you open the club?”

Magnus sips on his cocktail. “No gay clubs around here,” he says with a shrug. “And it was time there was one. The nearest one is three towns over. Bit ridiculous.”

Alec swallows. “Yeah, I suppose. I wouldn’t know, I don’t go out enough. Like I said, I’m only here because my sister dragged me out.”

“You sure I can’t buy you a drink?” Magnus asks again, turning in his stool. “Just one drink?”

“I…” Alec pauses, thinks of Izzy out on the dance floor and how she’d told him to relax and have a good time. “Fine,” he relents. “Just one drink.”

“Deal,” Magnus flags Maia down, and Alec wonders how he got himself into this position to begin with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters all at once...and then you have to wait for the next one. i apologize for the ending of this. or do i?

“Get the door, Magnus,” Alec’s panting, sweating in his shirt as Magnus tries to get his key in the lock of his door. “Come on, hurry up.”

Magnus laughs, light and carefree as he finally gets the door open, and Alec shoves him inside and kicks it closed behind them.

Next thing he knows, he’s being pushed up against it, Magnus’ mouth on his neck and his hands undoing the clasp on his belt buckle. “You’re so gorgeous.”

“Less talking,” Alec says, his own hands tearing Magnus’ shirt from the confines of his pants, trying to undo the buttons before giving it up and just lifting it up and over his head. “Just this one time.”

“I heard you in the car,” Magnus says, getting Alec’s jeans down around his thighs and wrapping a hand around his half hard cock. “And in the elevator, and as you were kissing my neck while I tried to open the door.”

Alec slams his head back against the door, trying to stifle his moan as Magnus starts to stroke him. It’s intense, nothing like his usual casual hookups and Magnus has him breathless already. “Kiss me.”

“Of course,” Magnus says, tilting his head up for a kiss that Alec immediately meets. Magnus twists his hand on the upstroke and Alec’s knees nearly buckle. “Should we take this to the bedroom?”

The bedroom is a bad idea, and Alec’s already made enough bad decisions to last him the rest of the year. “No, just like this.”

Alec gets a hand inside Magnus’ trousers, gets his fingers around the soft skin of Magnus’ cock and starts stroking. Magnus gasps beautifully into his neck, bites down on Alec’s collarbone and it makes Alec thrust up into the tight hold of Magnus’ hand.

“God, Alexander,” Magnus breathes out, resting his head on Alec’s chest. “Yeah, just like that. Tighter.”

Christ, if Alec was ever going to faint from arousal, this was the closest he’s ever been. Magnus swipes his thumb through the come collecting at the head of his cock before stroking faster, and Alec clings to Magnus like a lifeline. “Faster,” he manages to croak out.

Alec goes to kiss Magnus again, but finds they’re mostly breathing into each others mouths instead of doing any actual kissing. It’s been a long time since Alec’s done this with anyone, and it’s ridiculously too soon to be feeling the building heat at the base of his spine and pooling in his stomach, but it’s there.

“Magnus, I—“

“Yeah, me too,” Magnus gasps. “Come on, come for me.”

“F-fuck,” Alec manages to say, eyes rolling back and head slamming into the door as he starts to come on demand, Magnus hand stroking him through it even as he starts to come himself.

Magnus leans against him for support for a moment, before he leans back and presses a gentle kiss the bruise he left on Alec’s collarbone. “Well, Alexander,” he says quietly, smile on his face. “You never cease to amaze me.”

Alec swallows, trying to get his breathing under control. The panic is already starting to settle in. “I should go,” he says, and tries very hard to ignore the hurt look on Magnus’ face. “I- I shouldn’t have come, I’m sorry.”

“Stay the night,” Magnus tries.

“I really can’t,” Alec says, doing up the belt of his pants. “I’m sorry. This was a mistake. I need to go.”

Magnus’ eyes fall to the floor, but he backs up to give Alec space to leave. “Alexander.”

“I’m really sorry,” Alec says, pushing off the door so he can open it and flee the premises. He takes the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator, doesn't want the chance of Magnus coming after him.

The cold night air hits his overheated skin as he takes out his phone to call for an Uber. Luckily it’s only a few minutes before it’s pulling up outside Magnus’ building. Alec takes a quick glance up to see Magnus watching him leave from the balcony. He gets in the car without waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why my chapters are short: i suck at scene transition so instead of doing long chapters with weird transitions, i split them up so it's easier to follow. here be angst...and maybe something of a friendship? maybe. also, is that foreshadowing i smell?

“Alright everyone,” Alec says, setting down his bag and coffee cup. “If you all open your books to page 113, we can get started on the Election of 1800.”

His students perk up a bit at that, and Alec has one of those thankful moments for Hamilton coming out and getting students interested in American History.

“So, the runners for the Election of 1800 were Thomas Jefferson and who?”

Alec is just about to pick a student when there’s suddenly a large noise from across the hall, way louder than the normal bangs that come from Magnus’ room. Alec opens the door to his classroom to see the hallway littered with smoke, Magnus’ students pouring out of the room coughing with their shirts covering their mouths.

“What the—“

“Little experiment gone wrong,” Magnus wheezes. “Nothing to worry about. Except half the room. The fumes aren’t toxic, don’t worry. Can’t say the same for the original blast.”

Alec tries to control the racing of his heart at seeing Magnus again. It’s been two weeks since they’d hooked up and Alec has done an excellent job at avoiding him so far, despite their classrooms being across from each other.

“Well, I’m glad no one’s hurt,” Alec manages to say, turning to go back into his room.

“Alexander, wait,” Magnus grabs his arm by the wrist. “Could I talk to you for a moment?”

Alec tenses his jaw, looks both ways down the hall. “Don’t really think we have anything to discuss, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus looks hurt. “Don’t you think we should talk about what happened?”

“What happened was a mistake,” Alec says determinedly. “It shouldn’t have happened. I told you that before I left.”

“Alec, please.”

“I’ll see you around,” Alec mumbles. “I have a class to get back to. And you should get to yours.”

Alec takes a deep breath before he opens the door to his classroom and closes it gently behind him. “Okay folks, where were we?”

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch. Alec gets through the rest of his classes, meets with some students individually and by the end of it all he’s ready for a long nap.

“Alexander.”

Alec looks up as he’s sorting through his students first assignments, eyes widening when he sees Magnus in his door way.

“Magnus,” Alec says, trying to remain the picture of professional. “What can I do for you?”

Magnus steps inside the class, closing the door behind him. “Can we talk?”

Alec lets his eyes take in Magnus’ appearance. The pink tips he was sporting have since been cut off, and his hair is sticking straight up on his head. He’s in a tight dress shirt with a vest overtop, and his nails are painted a sparkly black. He looks good, really good, and Alec tries to remember why talking is a bad idea.

“I-fine,” Alec says, despite himself. He shuffles the papers on his desk to look busy. “I was grading papers.”

“I can see that,” Magnus says. “Look, Alexander. I know you don’t want to talk about what happened but I think we should. We work in the same place; we see each other every day. We’re in classrooms opposite each other. And… I like you,” he pauses. “I know you feel what I feel, Alec.”

Alec frowns, fingers tightening around the papers he’s holding. “That’s not- you can’t,” he fumbles over his words. “You have no clue what I feel.”

“Alexander.”

“Just stop it,” Alec says finally, placing the papers down on the desk with more force than strictly necessary. “Look, Magnus, maybe if we’d met at the club, and we didn’t work together, it’d be different,” he says, trying to sound less sad about it. “But as it is, we’re coworkers. Not to mention, you’re the only one in this school who knows I’m gay. I know you’re out about your bisexuality but I’m not and. I don’t know when that will change.”

“I don’t care that you’re not out,” Magnus says. “I know the risks of things like that in this day and age, even if things are moving very slowly forward. Can we at least be friends?”

Alec considers this. “I don’t know. Are you going to keep interrupting my lessons with your obnoxious experiments?”

Magnus smiles, and Alec thinks he’s beautiful. “Probably. But I’m not sure where they’re going to relocate us to, after our little disruption today, my class isn’t exactly usable at the moment.”

“They’ll find somewhere to put you. They’ll have to,” Alec confirms, thinking of the nightmare his mother will probably be when she finds out, if she hasn’t already. “You’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure I will be,” Magnus says. He leans against the door, gaze never leaving Alec. “Can I walk you out?”

Alec looks down at the papers he has to mark, sighs and realizes they can wait until morning. “Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks, Magnus.”

Magnus does a little bow before he opens the door to let them both through. “Any time, Alexander.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby steps. oh my tumblr is bisexual-magnus if you wanna come ask questions/yell. i love talking about this verse. much love!

Alec’s pouring himself a coffee in the teacher’s lounge when he gets the email.

_ Mr. Bane and Mr. Lightwood, _

_Please come see Principal Lightwood before the beginning of your classes this morning. There’s something she needs to discuss with you both._

- _Lydia Branwell_

He’s still squinting at his phone when Magnus walks into the room.

“Got the email, hm?” Magnus asks, opening the lid on his mug. “Bit strange. Hope we’re not in trouble.”

Alec’s stomach squirms uncomfortably, taking a sip from his coffee cup. There’s only one reason he could think that his mother would be calling both him and Magnus in at the same time, and it makes him very, very uneasy. “Magnus, look—“

“I won’t tell her, Alexander,” Magnus says firmly. “And I haven’t told anyone what happened. Promise. I wouldn’t do that. You have my word.”

“Okay,” Alec says in a whoosh, feeling a bit better. “It’s just my mom, she’s not. Well, she’s not exactly accepting of who I am, exactly.”

Magnus nods in understanding. “I’ve been there,” he admits. “But that’s a conversation for our second date.”

Alec feels his face flushing and looks determinedly into his cup of coffee. “We should get going. Don’t want to be late. Mom, I mean, Maryse doesn’t like it when people aren’t punctual.”

“After you,” Magnus says, holding open the door. “If she has her laser eyes turned on, it’s only fair that you go first.”

Alec smiles into his drink, and together they walk the length of the school to get to the office.

“Hey Lydia, Maryse wanted to see us?” Alec asks, leaning over the desk.

Lydia smiles, all white teeth and red lips. “Yeah, she’s ready for you.”

“Be honest, how bad is it?” Alec asks, eyes darting over to the closed office door.

“For you,” Lydia says quietly. “Probably not that bad. For him? I’d recommend he take cover.”

Magnus grimaces and looks into his coffee cup. “Suddenly wish I’d had the thought to put something stronger in this.”

Lydia laughs under her breath. “Good luck, boys.”

Alec exhales slowly, nudges Magnus’ shoulder and together they walk through the office. Alec raises his hand, knocks twice on the door.

“Come in!”

“Ready?” Alec whispers.

“As I’ll ever be,” Magnus whispers back, clutching his mug a little tighter.

Alec swings open the door, letting Magnus through before closing the door behind him.

“Alec, Magnus,” Maryse is sitting behind her desk, long brown hair up in a tight ponytail. “Sorry to disrupt your morning duties, but there’s some things we need to discuss.”

“No worries at all, Mrs. Lightwood,” Magnus says. “Both Alec and I are a little confused about what this meeting is in regards to, however.”

Maryse sits up straighter in her chair, and Alec finds himself taking a step closer to Magnus without even realizing it. “Well, as you’re both aware, there was an… incident in the Chemistry classroom yesterday.”

Magnus ducks his head to take a drink from his cup. Alec imagines it’s to avoid the glare Maryse is currently shooting his way.  _ Laser eyes _ , Alec thinks hazily.

“Because of Magnus’ lack of supervision and general misunderstanding of what constitutes as a safe experiment, his classroom will be unusable for the foreseeable future,” Maryse continues. “Because of this, you two will be sharing a classroom while Magnus’ room is repaired.”

Alec blinks. “But—“

“There’s nothing to be done about it,” Maryse says. “I have no spare rooms that can be used and the History classroom is one of the biggest in the school. Magnus, try not to blow up Alec’s room as well.”

“History and Chemistry are two completely different subjects,” Alec tries, brow creasing. “Both classes are going to lose out on valuable learning time if they’re stuck together like this.”

Maryse levels Alec with a look that has him taking a sidestep behind Magnus, which in all fairness doesn’t do him much good considering Magnus is shorter than him. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. Make it work. Now go, the bell will be ringing soon and Magnus will have to put up a notice so his students know where to go.”

Magnus turns on his heel at the dismissal, opening the office door and fleeing while he can. Alec stays where he is. “This isn’t going to work,” he says. “There has to be another option.”

“Alec, enough,” Maryse says. “What’s done is done. If you want someone to be mad at, be mad at Magnus for blowing up his classroom.”

“That wasn’t Magnus’ fault,” Alec feels offended on Magnus’ behalf. “It was a student. Accidents happen.”

“Maybe so,” Maryse says, opening a folder on her desk. “This accident happens to cost the school a lot of money. It wouldn’t have happened if Magnus was supervising his students like a teacher is supposed to.”

Alec purses his lips, searching for something to say.

“What do you think about Lydia?” Maryse asks suddenly.

“I-. What?” Alec asks, confused.

“Lydia. The secretary? I hear she’s single,” Maryse continues.

Alec gets it then. “How wonderful for her,” he says, deadpan. “I’m leaving now.”

Alec turns, leaving the office and closing the door behind him with a little more force than he intended. Magnus is leaning against the wall waiting for him. “Don’t you have a notice to print out?”

“Apparently so,” Magnus says, stepping into pace with Alec as they leave the front office together. “Is there a reason you’re so angry about sharing your space with me, Alexander?”

“Many reasons,” Alec gets out, taking a sip of his now lukewarm coffee. Many reasons that include being near Magnus makes him feel like a stupid lovesick teenager, makes something inside him twist in a way that he’s never felt before. Magnus makes him stop thinking, makes him act before thought and in Alec’s experience, while mutually beneficial orgasms are great, sleeping with a co-worker is not. “The biggest being how are we supposed to fit two lessons into one.”

Magnus keeps step with him quite easily, “Well, it’s not as though the History classroom has the tools we’ll need to do any hands on experiments,” he admits. “It’ll have to be theory until my room is repaired. I think we could come up with some lesson plans that’ll work for both of us. What do you say?”

Alec pauses outside his classroom. “I’m listening.”

“Lesson plans. My loft. Let’s say, 7pm?” Magnus is smiling now, and there’s the giant red flashing sign in Alec’s brain saying that this is a bad idea.

Instead, Alec sighs and clinks his coffee cup against Magnus’. “Sounds great.”

“I better go do the sign thing,” Magnus says, gesturing down the hall towards his office.

Alec nods, opening the door to the classroom. “See you in a bit.”

He watches Magnus leave, definitely does not check him out as he walks away, and does not walk into the room with a deep blush on his cheeks while thinking about the way Magnus’ pants curved around the shape of his ass. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some quick notes:  
> 1) the only american history i know is from hamilton. you'll see that as we go.  
> 2) magnus and alec play chess (that's not a euphemism for anything)

By the time Alec gets back to the apartment, Izzy and Jace are already there. He takes a second to lean his head against the front door, taking a deep breath and trying to relax.

“Rough day?” Jace asks, poking him in the back. “You look like death incarnate.”

“Thanks,” Alec answers as he turns, setting his bag on the chair beside the door. “Good to see you too, brother.”

Jace drinks from his cup, another green concoction that looks like a dog puked up some grass. “You been avoiding me at work? Hardly seen you around.”

“He’s been too busy hanging out with Magnus,” Izzy teases, appearing from the kitchen.

Jace grins like he’s just been told a huge secret. “Magnus Bane? The new Chemistry teacher? Man, you move fast.”

Alec frowns, undoing the top two buttons of his dress shirt. “It’s not like that.”

“Really?” Izzy says, and Alec feels trapped all of a sudden. “Isn’t he the one you left Pandemonium with a few weeks back?”

Alec groans, collapsing onto the couch in the living room. “It was a mistake,” he says. “It just sort of happened. It won’t happen again.”

“He’s so hot, though. I mean, if you hadn’t already called dibs…” Izzy trails off.

“I haven’t called anything,” Alec complains. “And please, you’d chew him up and spit him out in like a week.”

Izzy grins, cat like. “And what a fun week it would have been.”

“Please stop,” Alec tries again. “There’s nothing going on between Magnus and I.”

Jace is the one that ultimately saves him, albeit momentarily. “Are you coming to dinner with the family tonight?”

“No, uh,” Alec clears his throat, feeling himself walk right back into the trap he’d just escaped from. “Magnus and I have to go over lesson plans. You know, since Mom shoved our classes together. I’m going over later.”

“Dude,” Jace says, but leaves it at that.

Izzy however, doesn’t know how to leave anything. “What are you wearing?”

Alec groans, rolling over to shove his face in the pillows on the couch. “What’s wrong with what I’m wearing,” he asks, having déjà vu from when they went to Pandemonium.

“Maybe you could wear that blue button up in your closet?” Izzy suggests. “It looks really good on you, Alec.”

“Mmph,” Alec mumbles into the cushion.

“I’ll put it on your bed,” Izzy decides, sauntering down the hall towards the bedrooms.

“Look, man,” Jace starts. “No one’s gonna say anything if you start seeing Magnus,” he says. “Like, we know you’re gay. You’re gonna go out with guys. You’ve been single forever. Plus, Magnus is a good guy from what I’ve seen and heard. If he’s into you, you should think about it.”

Alec shrugs, pressing his face deeper into the couch.

“Unless you’re not into him, which is also cool,” Jace says. “Whatever, man. Do what makes you happy.”

Alec waits until he hears Jace retreating down the hall before he rolls over. Is he into Magnus? He hasn’t really let himself think about it too much, considering Magnus an out-of-reach prospect because of their co-worker status. Objectively, Magnus is a pretty good looking guy. He’s also one hell of a teacher, if his students’ reviews are anything to go by. He’s been nothing but patient and kind to Alec, despite Alec maybe not being so nice to him. Alec rubs a hand down his face and groans. Considering his best efforts, it would seem that Alec is far more into Magnus than originally planned.

Alec finally manages to drag himself off the couch, his siblings nowhere to be seen as he makes his way to his room to get changed. Izzy had set out the shirt she said she would, and Alec eyes it wearily. It’s a deeper blue, more navy if he had to put a name to it. He rolls his eyes as he shucks off the dress shirt he’s wearing and tugs on the new one. It fits him nicely, hugs his shoulders in a way that makes him seem more broad than he actually is. It’s a little tight around his biceps but not enough to bug him. Alec checks himself out in his mirror before sighing, tugging his phone out and calling an Uber.

* * *

 

“This the place?”

Alec blinks, staring up at Magnus’ building from inside the car. “Yeah, this is it. Thanks.”

He hadn’t needed to buzz up last time, and the heat at the base of his neck reminds him of why. He searches down the list of names before pushing the buzzer beside BANE, MAGNUS.

“Bane residence,” comes Magnus’ voice down the line.

“Uh, yeah. Hi, it’s me. Alec,” Alec says, and Magnus buzzes him in right away.

The elevator comes quickly, not leaving much time for Alec to overthink as he steps inside. He pushes the button for the 8 th floor, trying to ignore the way his heart is going a mile a minute. Which is ridiculous, Alec tells himself, because this isn’t a date.

He gets off the lift and walks down the hall, knocking lightly on the door once before Magnus throws it open.

“Alexander, hello,” Magnus says, with a smile that makes his eyes twinkle. “Um, did you forget your bag?”

“It was a long day,” Alec says in lieu of answering. “I was thinking we could have a drink and do something else? Literally, anything else. I don’t want to think about school related stuff.”

Magnus nods, closing the door behind him and twisting the lock. “Of course. We could watch a movie if you like? Maybe play a board game? Some chess?”

Alec watches Magnus move fluidly around his loft, putting together drinks for them both. He hands Alec a martini glass and when Alec takes a sip he doesn’t bother to hide his grimace. “This is terrible.”

“Not much of a drinker at all, are you Alexander?” Magnus says, reaching into his fridge and pulling out a bottle of wine. “Not to worry, everybody loves wine.”

“My brother hates wine,” Alec points out, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

Magnus returns a second later with a wine glass, a deep red wine inside. “Try this.”

Alec takes a sip, it’s bitter but fruity, and he finds it much more appealing than whatever had been in the martini glass. “Better, thanks.”

Magnus claps his hands together, taking a breath and reaching for his own drink. “So, what’ll it be, Mr. Lightwood?”

“Please don’t call me that,” Alec says. “It’s bad enough that my students have to, reminds me of my dad every time.”

“I’m sensing some sort of dislike there, but I won’t ask,” Magnus says, gesturing for Alec to sit down on the couch so he can do the same. “Family things are complicated. You mentioned a brother. Jace Wayland, right? The Physical Education teacher at Clave?”

“The one and only,” Alec says, taking another sip of his wine before placing it on a coaster on the coffee table. “He’s a good guy. More of a beer drinker.”

Magnus laughs, and it’s light and wonderful and Alec hates how much he loves it. “Definitely took him as a vodka on the rocks kind of guy.”

“That too,” Alec says with a smile.

Alec looks around the room, sees Magnus’ lesson books and papers spread out across the kitchen table and he almost feels bad for altering their plans. “You said something about Chess?”

Magnus nods his head, puts his glass on the table and begins to root through the closet in the living room. “Operation, Jenga, Monopoly, where is it? Oh, here we go, Chess.”

“How many board games do you have?” Alec says with a small smile, leaning forwards to watch Magnus set the game up.

“A few,” Magnus admits. “Before I got the job at the Clave, my friends and I had Game Night every Friday. Naturally it was my job to provide the games, so I have quite the collection.”

Alec hums, helping Magnus set up the pieces. “Why’d you stop?”

“Teaching keeps me busy,” Magnus says. “And my friends picked up jobs of their own. Ragnor runs an antique shop, Catarina got a job at the local hospital. Our schedules make it hard to even meet up for coffee these days.”

“My siblings and I have a rule where we have to meet up every two weeks. Even with Jace working at the same school, things get a bit chaotic and sometimes we miss each other,” Alec reveals. “Izzy’s a forensic pathologist. We’re all really busy so it’s hard. But we’re close so we find the time.”

Magnus settles on the couch once the game is ready to go. “That’s good though,” he says, moving his pawn up two spots. “That you make time for family. Family is important.”

Alec nods, moving his own pawn up two spaces. “Did you know that the inventor of Chess is unknown? It’s believed that the game originated in India, originally called Chaturanga, in the 6 th century AD. Joseph Needham and another scholar David Li actually believe Chess arose from a similar game of Chinese Chess, existing in China since the 2 nd century BC,” Alec pauses, glancing up at Magnus. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

Magnus smiles fondly, and Alec tries to ignore the blush on his cheeks. “You’re cute when you ramble. And it’s been your turn for five minutes.”

“I- sorry,” Alec goes ahead and moves his next piece. As he and Magnus go back and forth, Alec finds himself staring at Magnus’ hands and fingers. Both hands are adorned with rings of varying shapes and sizes, but the thing that Alec notices most is the sparkly black nail polish Magnus has on his fingernails. “Do you get manicures?”

Magnus startles at Alec’s sudden voice in the room. He looks down at his hands and smiles, before moving his knight. “Sometimes. I mostly paint them myself.”

“Calls for a steady hand,” Alec says.

“Well, yes. I am a Chemistry teacher, after all. Not having steady hands could lead to disaster very quickly,” Magnus replies. “Check.”

Alec sits up straighter, staring at the board in disbelief. “That’s-. How did you-. Did you cheat?”

Magnus grins. “Absolutely not. I was just perhaps paying more attention to the board than I was to  _ other things _ .”

“No matter where I move, you’ll have me in Check Mate,” Alec says. “This is so unfair.”

“Well, are you going to move?” Magnus prods, poking Alec in the thigh.

Alec sighs, long and loud before moving his queen. As predicted, Magnus moves next and captures his king. Alec flops back on the couch. “I can’t believe I just lost. I never lose at Chess.”

“Yes, well. There’s a first time for everything, darling,” Magnus says, and Alec finds himself pleased with the nickname. “Did you want a refill on your wine?”

Alec looks down at his glass, surprised to find it empty. “Uh, yeah. Sure. That’d be great, thanks.”

Magnus takes his glass and goes to the fridge to refill his cup. Alec leans further into the couch and tries to figure out exactly his plan for the rest of the night is. He’s not quite ready to leave Magnus’ presence, and he’s not yet in the mood to return home.

“What will it be next?” Magnus asks, returning with Alec’s wine. “I have quite a few other games we could play.”

Alec takes the glass and downs about half the wine at once. Magnus eyes him with a kind smile. “I was thinking we could watch a movie?”

“Of course,” Magnus says quickly. “As long as you have no one waiting up for you.”

“I don’t,” Alec reassures. “I uh, I like spending time with you, Magnus.”

Magnus hums. “I quite enjoy your company as well, Alexander.”

There’s a steady silence afterwards, but Alec finds it’s not awkward or stilted. “What movie are you putting on?”

“Moana,” Magnus says, returning to his spot beside Alec on the couch.

Alec looks at Magnus, considering. “It’s not even out yet. How do you have it?”

For once, it’s Magnus that’s blushing, tips of his ears turning a light pink. “Magic.”

“Oh my god,” Alec says. “I’m consorting with a pirate.”

“Shut up,” Magnus says, stifling a laugh. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

Alec mimics zipping his lips. “Won’t tell a soul.”

As the movie starts, Alec finds himself slowly closing the distance between them on the couch. The warmth from Magnus’ thigh can be felt through his jeans, and Alec has the overwhelming urge to kiss him. Which is, undeniably, a terribly bad idea.

Magnus looks up at him a second later, all smiles and bright eyes. “Mind if I use you as a pillow?”

“Hm?” Alec tilts his head, confused. But Magnus just slips even closer and rests his head on Alec’s shoulder. “Y-yeah, that’s fine.”

Moana’s just found the cave of her ancestors when Alec dares to glance down at Magnus again. He’s focused on the movie, eyelashes coated with mascara. Magnus must feel Alec’s gaze on him because he turns his head up, effectively making Alec’s breath lodge in his throat.

“Everything okay?” Magnus asks, soft and quiet, like he’s afraid to break whatever moment it is they’ve seemed to find themselves. “Enjoying the movie?”

Alec swallows, and for once in his life doesn’t over-think what he does next. He tilts Magnus’ chin up with a finger, leans forward, and gently presses their lips together. Magnus, for what it’s worth, doesn’t jolt or gasp, he just breathes in through his nose and goes with it. Alec licks at the seam of Magnus’ mouth, and that seems to draw them both out of their reverie.

Magnus pulls back, eyes slowly opening as he searches Alec’s face for any sign of discontent. Alec, for his credit, doesn’t feel any of the underlying panic he felt the last time he and Magnus kissed. He just feels good, and at ease. He feels comfortable sitting here, Magnus pressed up against him and staring at him like a lifeline. If he’s honest, that last part is a bit to deal with but it’s still nothing like what happened the last time. This is good, Alec thinks, this is real.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispers between them, and Alec does the only thing that feels right. He leans forward and kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is bisexual-magnus if you wanna come chat!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Hamilton talk, arrangements for an official first date, and Alec reveals he's gay to someone unexpected.

Dating Magnus doesn’t change very much about their relationship at school. If anything, Magnus appears to be being extra cautious of their interactions, particularly around faculty and students. His flirting curves off, and he treats Alec the same way he treats other teachers.

A bonus to dating Magnus is that they see each other every day because of their current situation of having to share a classroom. Surprisingly, they make it work quite easily. Half the lesson is dedicated to History, and the other half to Chemistry. Magnus’ students at first are quite upset over losing their hands on ability to practice, but as Alec and Magnus adjust to co-teaching, everyone seems to be settling into theory.

“I have a question.”

Alec looks up from his power-point. Normally he hates using it to lecture, but in this case it makes it easier for the students to take notes for their upcoming exam.

“Go ahead, Jason.”

“Can we talk about how gay Hamilton was for Laurens?”

There’s an outburst of laughter from the rest of the class, and Alec watches as even Magnus ducks his head into his shoulder. He tries very hard to keep his blush under control.

“Well, historically—“

“Didn’t Hamilton’s family like, burn some of the letters? And edit them so they weren’t so well, revealing?” another student asks.

Magnus must sense Alec’s internal struggle and takes over. “If we’re talking historically,” he begins, leaning against Alec’s desk. “Then it would appear, based on what we have access to, that Alexander Hamilton may have at least been bisexual. He was, what can I say, rather generous with the love he had to give.”

“In fact,” Alec finally catches his bearings. “One of the most famous letters, to those interested in the Hamilton/Laurens relationship reads as follows: _Cold in my professions, warm in my friendships, I wish, my Dear Laurens, it might be in my power, by action rather than words, to convince you that I love you._ Which, I’m sure you can understand why so many people come to the conclusion that they may have been lovers.”

“Of course,” Magnus says. “There’s more to that letter. Hamilton continues: _You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without my consent. But as you have done it and as we are generally indulgent to those we love, I shall not scruple to pardon the fraud you have committed._ While we can never know for sure what kind of fraud Hamilton may or may not have been referring to here, as we all know, sex of the gay kind was illegal at the time, and it’s quite likely that’s what he was referencing.”

“Didn’t Hamilton also have an affair with Maria Reynolds?”

Alec cannot remember the last time his students were so interested in History. He may have to send Lin Manuel Miranda a fruit basket. “Indeed. In fact, he was so sure that James Munroe was going to out his affair with her, that he wrote, which I’m sure many of you know, The Reynolds Pamphlet.”

“It wasn’t much of a pamphlet,” Magnus smiles. “He wrote 95 pages about the affair. It’s how his wife and children found out about it.”

“Eliza deserved better!”

Alec grins. “I think we can all agree with that, Janel. Bell’s about to ring. Please remember to review your notes, and buddy up if you think you’re missing anything off the exam review sheet! If you really think there’s no way you’ll pass, please come to see me as soon as possible about a possible time for you to write after you’ve had enough time to study. It’s 20 percent of your grade folks! Enjoy your weekend!”

The bell sounds overhead and immediately chairs scrape against the linoleum as the students make their way out of the room. Alec talks to a few of them, some he’s afraid may fail the exam, and once the last few escape his clutches, he sits down in his chair with a sigh.

“So, that class,” Magnus starts, sitting in the chair opposite Alec. “Was interesting.”

Alec rolls his eyes, leans forward to exit out of his power-point. “I should have been expecting it,” he says. “I don’t know why it caught me so off guard. I figured it would come up. Thanks for covering me while my brain worked.”

“Of course, darling. That’s what I’m here for,” Magnus says, patting Alec’s leg with his hand.

Alec raises an eyebrow. “Not really,” he says. “You’re here to teach your own class Chemistry, not cover me when my brain short circuits because I can’t figure out how to answer a question about our, well, sexually fluid founding father without possibly outing myself.”

“It’s more fun when we co-teach,” Magnus says with a sly smile. “Plus, seeing you get all worked up over the Chemistry theory gets me all hot and bothered.”

“Shut up,” Alec says, already feeling the tips of his ears turn red. “Speaking of… well, that. Did you maybe wanna go out tonight?”

Magnus leans back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach. “Why, Alexander, are you asking me out on a date?”

“Our second, if I do recall you stating so correctly,” Alec teases.

Magnus laughs and its music to Alec’s ears. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Did you have some place in mind?”

“There’s actually a new pizza place that just opened down the street from me,” Alec says, beginning to tuck away his books and papers into his bag. “I figured we could go together after the staff meeting, take an Uber since neither of us drive.”

“And you’re okay with the possibility of us being seen leaving together?” Magnus prompts.

Alec hadn’t really thought about that. The idea of his mother seeing him get into a car with Magnus makes him cringe. “You have a very good point.”

“Why don’t we both go home, shower, get changed, and then I can get an Uber to your place and pick you up around 6?” Magnus rattles off, his laptop already put away and ready to go.

“That sounds a lot better than my idea,” Alec admits. “Guess I was just anxious to get you alone.”

Magnus makes a weird noise in his throat and stands up so he’s hovering over Alec in the chair. “Oh, darling. If you want to get me alone, all you have to do is ask.”

Alec pushes his chair back with feet, suddenly grateful for its wheels when he’s normally cursing them. “I will. Uh. Keep that in mind.”

“Please do,” Magnus says, taking a few steps back. “I am going to get a refill on my coffee before that staff meeting. Did you want to come with?”

Alec clears his throat. “No, I’ll meet you there. I gotta stop and remind Jace about the meeting before he leaves. But I’ll see you tonight, yeah?”

“Definitely,” Magnus says, stepping forward to brush his hand down Alec’s shoulder before stepping away again. “See you tonight.”

Alec stands up quickly, grabs Magnus by the arm. “Magnus, wait.”

“Something wrong, Alexander?” Magnus asks, confusion evident on his face.

Alec clears his throat. “No,” he says quickly. “I just wanted to uh, do this.”

He gets a hand around the back of Magnus’ neck and pulls Magnus in for a kiss. It starts off sweet enough but soon Magnus is backing Alec up against the desk and licking into his mouth in a way that has Alec’s toes curling into his dress shoes. Alec’s other hand works its way up Magnus’ shirt, fingers digging into the bare skin.

Magnus has his hand halfway up Alec’s thigh when there’s a knock on the classroom door.

Alec jumps back like he’s been burned, nowhere to go but to knock harder into his desk and have his stapler fall to the ground with a clatter. He stares wide-eyed at Magnus, hastily wiping at his wet mouth.

“Uh, come in!” Alec calls, wincing when his voice cracks. He’s never been more thankful for the newspapers that cover the small window of his classroom door to stop students outside distracting the ones trying to learn.

The door handle twists and in walks Mark Blackthorn, a senior with about half a dozen younger siblings somewhere in the school system. “Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Bane.”

Mark has unruly blonde hair, sticking up every which way as his blue eyes dart around as if checking for other students that may still be lurking in the room. Alec’s heart nearly seizes in his chest thinking of the possibility of a student hiding somewhere and witnessing what just happened between him and Magnus.

Magnus finds his voice first. “Mark, what can we do for you?”

“I wanted to ask,” Mark pauses, eyebrows furrowing for a moment as he seems to choose his next words. “Mr. Bane, I know it’s personal, and you don’t have to answer. But when you came out, like, as bisexual, did your parents accept you?”

Alec freezes at his desk where he’d begun to sort through papers to look like he wasn’t paying attention. He feels Mark’s gaze shift over to him, so he knows his sudden halt must have been noticeable.

“Did something happen, Mark?” Magnus asks, gesturing for Mark to sit down at one of the desks in the front row. “Is everything okay at home?”

Mark allows his bag to slide down his arm, and he leans against one of the desks. “It’s… complicated,” he says, looking down at the floor. “I, well, I like boys and girls too, like you, right? And I met this boy, his name is Kieran, and we hit it off. Things have been going well so I thought the next step would be for him to meet my parents,” he pauses and takes a breath. “I asked my uncle if I could bring him around, and well, let’s just say it didn’t go very well.”

Alec is very much trying not to panic. Magnus looks at him briefly before turning his gaze back to Mark. “I’m sorry to hear that,” he says, reaching forward to squeeze Mark’s shoulder. “I’ll be honest with you. When I came out to my parents, they kicked me out.”

Mark’s eyes widen, and Alec imagines there’s probably a similar look on his own face. He and Magnus hadn’t gotten into the personal details of their lives, especially ones like this, not yet. He remembers Magnus mentioning something in passing, but he hadn't had a chance to elaborate. Or rather, it hadn't been the time or the place.

“But,” Magnus continues, lips tilting into a small smile. “I had my own family of friends that accepted me for who I was. They took me in, loved me, and helped turn me into the person I am today.”

Alec swallows, his brain fighting with his heart over what he’s about to disclose. “My parents didn’t accept me either,” he says, and Magnus’ head whips around to look at him. “But my brother and sister did. They uh, they helped me realize that the way I was feeling about other boys was completely normal, and not something I should be ashamed of. It’s a scary thing, feeling like you’re alone and that the way you feel about someone could be wrong or something to keep in the dark. But it’s not. If you like Kieran, and he likes you, then it’s just as valuable as a girl liking a boy. I’d even say it’s more valuable, because it’s special.”

Mark and Magnus are both looking at him like he’s grown two heads and possibly a tail. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No,” Mark says right away, lifting his bag to hook it back over his shoulder. “What you said actually makes a lot of sense. And you know what? I’ve got a handful of brothers and sisters that love me and support me no matter what. Plenty of friends, too. Thank you, Mr. Lightwood. I appreciate this.”

Alec nods, voice caught in his throat as Mark turns to leave. His panic is twisting in his belly, making him feel off kilter and a little dizzy. Mark’s just lifting the handle of the door when he turns back to look at them. “I won’t tell anyone,” he says firmly. “About what you said. It’s not my secret to share.”

Mark’s gone a second later, the door clicking shut behind him. Magnus closes the small distance between himself and Alec, and Alec nearly collapses into him.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, voice soft and filled with worry. “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” Alec chokes out. “I don’t know why I did that.”

Magnus’ hand finds his on the desk and he interlocks their fingers, squeezing gently. “Sometimes, seeing someone else experiencing similar hurt can you make want to reach out so they know they’re not alone. And that’s exactly what you just did for Mark Blackthorn.”

Alec exhales slowly, bringing Magnus’ hand up to his lips to press a soft kiss against the skin. “Think he’ll keep it a secret?”

“I think so,” Magnus says. “He wouldn’t have said he would, otherwise. I know him and his family pretty well, and I’d be willing to take him at his word.”

“The staff meeting,” Alec remembers suddenly, his gaze shifting to the clock. “I have to go find Jace. I’ll see you tonight, okay?”

Magnus nods, eyes glinting. “I’ll pick you up at 6.”

Alec turns and walks out of the classroom, wondering if the burning want he feels for Magnus will ever lighten up now that it’s bubbled it’s way to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. My mental health took a nosedive, I started a new job, and a whole bunch of other stuff kind of took me out of the world a bit. It's not abandoned, this fic will finish, I'm just not sure when. feel free to come yell at me at bisexual-magnus on tumblr or nonbinarygay on twitter. kudos and comments are cookies and i still love cookies.


End file.
